


June 16, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos turned to Supergirl and smiled.





	June 16, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos turned to Supergirl and smiled after they defeated Gentleman Ghost by their farm.

THE END


End file.
